Teen Wolf Fanfiction (Isaac)
by Anonymous367
Summary: This is the story of a girl who moves to the town of Beacon Hills and suddenly gets caught up with the supernatural. I will fix this description later, I just wanted to get a feel for what people think of the story so far. *Better title soon to come, thank you*
1. Chapter 1

I sigh and kick at a pebble, sending it spinning sideways as I continue walking. My first day at Beacon Hills High School, just like I expected, sucked. Terrible things like transferring to a new high school at the beginning of sophomore year comes with the territory of frequent moves and divorced parents. The people at Beacon Hills High were nice, the ones who noticed me of course, but not nice enough to realize that I might not have anywhere to sit at lunch.

I sat by myself at the only empty table in the cafeteria, tracing over the word _Boyd_ scratched into the fake wood with my finger as I absentmindedly ate my portion of bland mac and cheese from the lunch line. I guess the person who carved their name there must've had experience eating their lunches alone like me or else they would've had something much better to do than pointless vandalism. Thinking about my day makes tears spring to my eyes, the same tears I was trying to keep from rolling into my favorite comfort food earlier. I finally let them fall silently as I continue walking home because I know no one is around to watch me fall apart.

I'm lost in thought about why I'm so socially awkward and unlikable when I hear a low growl coming from behind me. I freeze and my heart begin to race. It's like my tears dried up the moment my adrenaline kicked in because a tear rolls off my chin but none follow it. Suddenly my social life issues don't seem so important anymore. Whatever is behind me definitely doesn't sound human and I know you're not supposed to run from wild animals because they might charge. I slowly slip my hand in my pocket and grip my house key in a sad attempt to arm myself in case worse comes to worse. I turn around slowly and my whole-body tenses at what I see. I can't think clearly because what I'm looking at is something that should be human but isn't.

This thing is fully clothed and has a human body yet it's crouched on all fours, it's biceps bulging against the tight grey T-shirt it's wearing. The creature has short blond hair but has thick sideburns that run down the side of its face, almost to its chin. If this thing was human, it would definitely be a guy. What makes this thing so distinctly not human is its literally glowing, bright blue eyes and its mouthful of sharp, fang-like teeth. It has too many teeth for a human mouth and it can't close its lips correctly so its face is twisted into a snarl. Drool drips out of the corner of its mouth and it lifts one clawed hand to wipe the string of saliva away. For the few seconds that I've been studying it, it's been studying me. All at once, my senses come rushing back to me and I stumble backwards before I turn on my heel and start running. I run as fast as I can, tripping over my own feet as I go.

The creature lets out a roar and I hear its feet push off of the gravel behind me. In seconds, I am pushed face first into the pebbles littering the side of the road, the force of my hard landing knocking the wind out of me. My face stings and I know it's scratched up. I can feel the beast's hot breath on my neck and it angrily pushes me onto my back, it's claws digging into my shoulders as it pins me down and I cry out. My hands ache from being pinned underneath me after I instinctively reached out to break my fall. I clench and unclench them and I realize that I'm no longer holding my house key. I begin to panic and my fear intensifies when the creature shakes me roughly. At the sudden jostling movement, I'm forced to open my eyes and come face to face with my attacker.

"Where is Scott McCall?" It asks impatiently, it's voice deep and gravelly.

"I don't know, I don't know who that is!" I yell and it digs it's claws in deeper. It's hard to breathe and talking only makes it more difficult.

"Don't lie to me! I smell him on you!" It roars. I begin to cry again as I realize I'm probably not going to make it out of this situation alive.

"I'm-" I begin but stop talking when the creature lifts its head quickly and goes still, listening. Now that everything is quiet, I can hear the rumbling of an engine but I can't see how far away the vehicle is.

The creature lets out another growl and turns as if it's going to run away but suddenly I hear a strange whizzing noise and then everything around me is engulfed in a blinding white light. I squeeze my eyes shut but the light has already faded. The noise of the motorcycle's engine is almost deafening now so I'm guessing the bike is right by my head. There is a thud and the weight of the beast is lifted from my body and I involuntarily gasp as I finally am able to inhale. "It's okay, you can open your eyes now. Get on, we need to hurry!" I hear someone say and when I open my eyes, I see another boy who can't be much older than I am on a green and white motorcycle. All I can see are his warm brown eyes from the opening in his helmet. I blink in confusion and I look over at the terrifying creature. It's standing on two feet now, stumbling around in haze. I have no idea who the boy on the bike is but I can either stay here and die during an interrogation conducted by something I thought only existed in nightmares or go and take my chances with a stranger who just saved my life.

With all the strength I have left, I push myself up off the ground and take the helmet from the boy's outstretched hand. I shove the helmet on my head and barely have enough time to jump on the back of the bike before he takes off. I almost fall backwards but I grab onto the person's leather jacket and then wrap my arms around his waist. My whole body is trembling and I try and clench my sore hands together to stop myself from shaking. "I'm Scott." The person yells and I just nod and don't respond, knowing that my voice would be lost in the howling of the wind.

I begin to relax, relief flooding through me now that I'm safe, but I don't think I'll be able to fully relax for a long time after that. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I see something leap out of the woods and jump right into our path. It's hard to see but what jumped out at us through the darkness of the visor on my helmet but it looks a lot like what we were just running away from. Scott yells something that I can't hear and tries to swerve to avoid hitting it but the bike falls onto its side and pain shoots through my left leg. I watch in horror as Scott gets thrown off the bike and his head slams into the ground. Everything after that is a blur because the motorcycle skids across the surprisingly empty highway at a gut-wrenching speed and slides right off the side of the road. I suddenly find myself airborne as I tumble down the hill and I can't see much but something jabs into my side and white-hot pain fills my torso. Then I finally hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emma's POV:**

The motorbike jabs me the gut and all the air is knocked out of my lungs. It's replaced by white-hot pain that stabs through my torso. In a matter of five seconds, I fly through the air, flip over the bike's handlebars, hit the forest floor, and roll through trash thrown out of cars driving on the highway and plants, so many plants, before landing flat on my back. When I land, my head snaps back and hits the ground, hard. My head is cushioned by the lining inside the helmet a little bit but everything around me goes fuzzy. I want to get up but am distracted by how loud my breathing sounds in my own ears.

I want to stand but can't seem to make my legs move, I'm too shocked by everything that just happened in the last five minutes and everything feels like jelly. The pain in my side is like the worst Charlie horse you can imagine and it washes over me in waves. I try and catch my breath but as I rest for a moment and my thoughts start to race, I realize that whatever caused us to swerve off the road might still be out there. Fear grips my heart, urging me forward, and I slowly wiggle my way to a sitting position, sweat beading on my forehead with the effort. It feels like something is eating through my stomach. Tears fill my eyes at the almost unbearable sensation and I bite my fist to keep from crying out but a gasp manages to escape my lips. Everything stings and I'm sure there are tears in my clothes in places where branches reached out and grabbed them.

My whole body feels weirdly heavy, like I'm pinned to the ground from the sheer weight of it and yet I don't think I've ever felt more in tune with myself. I'm hyperaware of and sensitive to any movement I make, any twitch under my skin or wiggle of my toes. I can't hold my head up though and black spots dance in front of my eyes. All I want to do is sleep. Something about my leg feels funny but every time I try to look the weight of the helmet makes my neck ache and I have to stop. With shaking hands, I strain to focus as I unclip the buckle and push the contraption off my head. That seems to have taken all energy I had left and my arms drop as the helmet rolls to the side. Despite the searing, incapacitating pain that racks all of my bones and all of my muscles, a warm feeling fills me and I start to drift off to sleep.

 **Isaac's POV:**

"Over there! I think I see something!" Stiles yells and sprints down the hill in front of us, wind milling his arms as he struggles to keep his balance.

"Take it easy, I don't want to have to bring anyone else to the hospital tonight!" I yell, jogging down after him.

As soon as my feet hit flat ground, I can clearly see a figure slumped against a tree. Stiles is already kneeling beside her. "Hey, I'm Stiles. Can you understand me?" he asks slowly and gently. The brunette's head is lolled to the side and her eyes are barely open but she licks her lips and tries to say something but all that comes out is a groan. Stiles says something else but I tune him out as I study the girl. She looks to be around our age but I don't think I've seen her around Beacon hills before. If she's new, why would someone already target her?

"Oh my god, Isaac look." Stiles says, the color draining from his cheeks as he stares at the mystery girl's leg, breaking me out of my train of thought.

Her leg is twisted at an uncomfortable looking angle from the knee down but it doesn't look broken. There are large tears in her skinny jeans but on the outside of her left knee the skin is torn away, leaving a decent sized hole and I swear I can see bone. Her whole leg is oozing blood but this particular wound has left a large red stain on the forest floor already. "It doesn't look broken but it's hard to tell, we won't know for sure until she gets checked out." I say.

"When is the ambulance getting here?" Stiles asks, looking back at the girl's knee and gagging before looking away so she doesn't see.

"Scott told me not to call an ambulance until he chased away whatever caused the hell caused the accident! If it's after her then it won't stop and that would just endanger more people." I explain.

"Why would you ever listen to Scott? I make the plans around here. It took us at least ten minutes to find were she landed after skidding off the road, she could be dying! Did anyone think about that? No. This is the reason why I make the plans, no one thinks about the humans!" Stiles says, throwing his hands in the air. "She's bleeding a lot, give me your sweatshirt." He says, going into emergency response mode now that he knows we're on our own.

"Why can't you use yours?" I say, exasperated.

"Are you seriously going to argue about this? She's bleeding out and plus mine is new, I ruined my last one the last time we had to save Beacon Hills." He says.

"Fine!" I say, taking off my hoodie without any more hesitation. Stiles crouches down and reaches over, cautiously laying my sweatshirt on her knee as he looks away.

"That is just nasty." He says, shuddering.

"Will you shut up?" I say, whacking him on the shoulder. "Are you trying to freak her out even more?" I whisper yell.

"Ow, alright I'm sorry!" Stiles says. He presses his hand down to keep pressure on the wound and the girl's eyes snap open and she immediately lets out a choked sob and tries to scoot away. "Please don't, it hurts so badly." She manages, her voice weak and raspy.

"What's your name?" I ask, now that she's more awake.

"Emma." She says so softly I almost miss it. "My phone, can you please call my dad?" Emma asks, her eyes wide with panic. Emma tries to sit up quickly and inhales sharply before letting her head fall back against the tree.

"We'll call your dad, okay? We're going to get you help. I'm Isaac by the way." I say, touching her wrist lightly now that she's distracted and watch as my veins turn black. I flinch, I don't think I've siphoned pain this strong from anyone before.

Stiles gives me a look. "Be careful, don't overdo it. How bad is it?" He asks.

"It's bad. We need to go to the hospital now." I say, my teeth gritting as I try and focus on not shifting. That's my body's natural reaction when I'm in pain now because it thinks it needs to start healing itself but, in reality, there's nothing wrong with me when I'm siphoning so it's like setting off a false alarm. Emma's body relaxes and her head droops to the side as she finally passes out completely. She held on for a lot longer than I thought she would if she really was in this much pain. "Damn, she's out. That's not good."

Stiles nods. "Just hold on buddy." He says as he presses down on the wound, hard. "I can finally try and slow the bleeding now that she can't feel it."

I nod. "Let's go." I say as I rise shakily to my feet before bending down and scooping up the broken girl into my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I actually wrote a lot of this before I posted the other chapter two and then combined the two chapters and created this and want to know which one you guys like better so I know which one to keep up. Thank you!** **  
Love,**

 **Anonymous367**

 **Emma's POV:**

My whole body feels weirdly heavy, like I'm pinned to the ground from the sheer weight of it, and yet, I don't think I've ever felt more in tune with my body. I'm hyperaware of and sensitive to any movement I make, any twitch under my skin or wiggle of my toes. I feel at peace but there is a nagging, white hot pain running through my torso that is telling me I shouldn't be. I tell my body to stand up but I'm too tired to put any effort into forcing my legs to actually move. I wiggle my fingers and am so focused on how nice that feels that I don't even see the two boys in front of me racing down the hill until they start yelling and my eyes drift upwards.

"I found something!" someone screams.

"Slow down before you break something, you idiot!" The person behind them hisses. In seconds, there are two faces looming in front of me but I can't bring myself to care why they're here. I just want to sleep. All of a sudden, I'm no longer on the forest floor but I'm laying on the floor of my old bedroom. The sun spills in from the window and warms the exact spot I'm laying in. The carpet is so soft and I dig my hands into it. I stretch out, my muscles screaming with bliss.

"Can you hear me?" the stranger in front of me asks unreasonably loudly and my eyes snap open to meet their dark brown ones, my old bedroom now forgotten. It takes me a few seconds to individually process each word that comes out of his mouth and then I have to think hard about what those words mean strung together but that just makes my head throb even more.

"She looks like she's going to pass out. Where's the ambulance?" the same stranger who was asking the questions says.

"Scott told me not to call an ambulance until he chased away whatever the hell caused them to swerve off the road! If it's after her then it won't stop and that would just endanger more people." The second blurry face asks.

"Why would you ever listen to Scott? I make the plans around here! It's been at least ten minutes since the accident, she could be dying." The other responds, tugging at his hair.

"Are you trying to freak her out?" The second voice retorts.

I'm so tired. I begin to let my eyes close, my eyelids feeling impossibly heavy. Their voices start to blur together in the background but it's hard to focus on anything, my breathing is way too loud in my own ears.

"Hello?" The second stranger asks. "I'm Isaac and this is Stiles. What's your name?" Isaac asks.

 _Isaac, Stiles, name? My name?_ "Emma." I mumble, the words reflexively trying to force themselves out of my mouth.

"What did she say?" Stiles asks.

"I don't know, I couldn't understand her! I'm going to take Scott's helmet off of her." Isaac says and I feel a hand underneath my chin. It's so cold that it sends a shock through me. I shiver and agony courses through me. I groan and turn my head into the dirt, trying to find a comfortable position. Something hard digs into my back.

"Isaac wait! What if that helmet is the only thing keeping her head attached to her neck? I would never sleep again if I saw a person's head pop off."

"Could you please be realistic here? She just turned her head, it has to be attached to something!" Isaac whisper yells.

"We don't know what she is, something weird could be going on here. It wouldn't be the first time something like that happened." Stiles retorts.

"I know but if she is what she smells like then I think she's human. We can't risk something happening to her because we were afraid of a 'what if'" Isaac says. _Wait, what do I smell like? I definitely put on deodorant this morning. Or at least I think so. What a weird thing to say at a time like this,_ I think to myself, panicking at the thought of smelling bad in front of two strangers who also look my age. _That's the stupidest thing to be worried about right now._ Thinking about other things was still not enough to distract myself from the pain coursing through me.

"Why do you always have to say things that make sense?" Stiles says, sighing.

The hand touches the bottom of my chin again and I feel a pinch before I hear the click of the buckle coming undone.

A pair of shocking blue eyes meet mine when the mask on the front of the helmet that made everything darker is removed. A chill rushes through me now that I'm completely exposed to the night air and am no longer warm every time I exhale, there is no more helmet that fogs up when I breathe, and I shiver. Something inside of me screams in protest at the small movement and I wince and my hand instinctually moves to press on the spot.

"Does that hurt?" Isaac asks, moving his hand to touch mine and I nod. "Everything hurts." I say through gritted teeth. The pain comes in waves and each lull makes me dizzy. My body thinks everything is fine but then am launched into the next round of hell.

"Okay, what's your name?" He asks again.

"Emma." I croak, my voice broken and raspy.

"You're going to be alright, Emma, we're going to get you help." Isaac says and I can tell by the way the skin wrinkles around his eyes in genuine concentration and concern that he's telling the truth.

I nod and let myself relax a little. I want to say more but can't focus enough to remember how I got here or what I need to be doing. I can't seem to formulate one solid thought, everything is just bouncing around in my head.

"Oh my god, Isaac look." Stiles says, the color draining from his cheeks as he stares down at my leg, breaking me out of my train of thought.

"What's wrong?" I say, trying and failing to see what they're looking at.

"Nothing is wrong, don't worry." Isaac says but continues to stare, paling a little himself, and I know that was a lie. The two boys exchange words and I'm frozen with fear, I'm too afraid to move.

Something presses on my leg and I scream as pain jolts all the way up to my thigh, almost as if I was electrocuted. I try to pull away. "Stop, please." I say, my voice cracking as sweat prickles under my armpits at the shock.

"I'm sorry, it's okay." Isaac says before he reaches out and touches my arm. Warmth rushes through me but this time it feels similar to when you're on laughing gas and are about to go under. I close my eyes and everything goes black.

 **Isaac's POV:**

Stiles got to Emma first and I was so focused on what he was saying to her that I didn't really pay attention to anything else. After I took off Emma's helmet, I did a quick exam and saw that her face had several deep scratches across it but I know that couldn't have come from the accident because her face was covered. The smell left behind by another creature's claws dances faintly across her skin still but was something I knew only I could smell, the chemical and emotional traces. There were similar marks on her shoulders where her jacket was torn away but otherwise her jacket protected most of her torso, or so I hoped. Her legs were a different story.

"Oh my god, Isaac look." Stiles says, the color draining from his cheeks as he stares down at the mystery girl's leg. I look down and

I look over and see that Emma's leg is twisted at an uncomfortable looking angle from the knee down but it doesn't look broken. There are large tears in her skinny jeans but on the outside of her left knee the skin is torn away, leaving a decent sized hole and I swear I can see bone. Her whole leg is oozing blood but this particular wound has left a large red stain on the forest floor already. "It doesn't look broken but it's hard to tell, we won't know for sure until she gets checked out." I say. When we were looking for her, I didn't even need her scent to find her. I just followed the smell of blood and that was enough.

"She's bleeding a lot, give me your sweatshirt." Stiles says, going into emergency response mode now that he knows we're on our own.

"Why can't you use yours?" I say, exasperated.

"Are you seriously going to argue about this? She's bleeding out and plus mine is new, I ruined my last one the last time we had to save Beacon Hills." He says.

"Fine!" I say, taking off my hoodie without any more hesitation. Having to buy new clothes all of the time when you have no money is just hard sometimes. Stiles crouches down and reaches over, cautiously laying my sweatshirt on her knee as he looks away.

"That is just nasty." He says, shuddering.

"Will you shut up?" I say, whacking him on the shoulder. "Are you trying to freak her out even more?" I whisper yell.

"Ow, alright I'm sorry!" Stiles says.

"What's wrong?" Emma asks and I look back at her. I can see the panic in her eyes, probably mostly from the pain I'm sure she's feeling, but she's also not all here. She might have a concussion and I hope she doesn't remember a lot of this when she wakes up. Her eyes keep drooping shut and I'm trying to get her to stay awake.

"Nothing, don't worry." I lie, immediately feeling bad for doing so. I can't stop staring at the hole in her leg and I know if she saw it she would freak out, we need to keep things calm.

Stiles presses his hand down to keep pressure on the wound and the girl's eyes snap open from their narrowed state. Emma immediately lets out a choked sob and tries to scoot away. "Stop, please!" She manages, her voice weak and raspy.

"It's okay." I say and grasp her wrist lightly as I begin siphoning some of her pain away. I watch as my veins turn black and wince, I flinch, I don't think I've siphoned pain this strong from anyone before. Human pain is worse than werewolf pain because werewolf pain is strong and some of the worst stuff you my ever feel in your life but it goes away quickly, unless you have to rebreak any bones, as their bodies heal themselves at an unusual rate but human pain is persistent.

Stiles gives me a look. "Be careful, don't overdo it. How bad is it?" He asks.

"It's bad. We need to go to the hospital now." I say, my teeth gritting as I try and focus on not shifting. That's my body's natural reaction when I'm in pain now because it thinks it needs to start healing itself but, in reality, there's nothing wrong with me when I'm siphoning so it's like setting off a false alarm. Emma's body relaxes and her head droops to the side as she finally passes out completely. She held on for a lot longer than I thought she would if she really was in this much pain. "She's out. That's not good."

Stiles nods. "Just hold on buddy." He says as he presses down on the wound, hard. "I can finally try and slow the bleeding now that she can't feel it."

I nod. "We have to go though. Hold that on there as we walk to the car," I say as I rise shakily to my feet before I bend down and scoop up the broken girl into my arms.


End file.
